


The Silence || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [23]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, The Silence, doctor who - Freeform, everyone forgets dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: (Inspired by an episode of DW) As soon as someone looks away from Dan they forget he exists. Dan gets a text from a random stranger - Phil, and they start talking. They agree to meet but Dan is sad because Phil will forget him the moment his eyes leave his face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/117066465-phan-one-shots-~-the-silence-1  
> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137833983749/the-silence-1-phan  
> Russian translation by : https://ficbook.net/readfic/5780418/14854419#part_content

Dan glared at the barista as he asked him for the 3rd time what he'd like. Dan wrote it down and passed it to her, all too aware of the angry customers behind him. It wasn't easy being forgotten as soon as someone looked away from you. It's like you're invisible.

As soon as the barista's eyes left Dan's face and to the note, she looked confused as to how it got there. Luckily enough Dan wrote down the whole order, the table number and the money along with it. That way the drink would be paid for even if she didn't know who ordered it.

Dan took a seat at the booth he had written down and glared out the window. The only people who remembered he existed was his parents. They were the only ones who knew about his 'condition' and even then they didn't stay in touch often.

Dan was completely alone.

A different barista showed up with his drink and set it down on the table, no questions asked. Dan sighed in relief and took the steaming cup, taking a grateful sip. He didn't even have a job, his parents had been supporting him ever since he left home at 19 ... lets just say, school was interesting.

Dan closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the window. Why was he so alone? Suddenly his phone buzzed, making Dan jump in surprise. He frowned down at the phone, it could only be his parents. Dan rolled his eyes and unlocked it, frowning when he opened messages and saw an unknown number.

Out of curiosity, he opened it and raised his eyebrows at what was written: "YO PJ, so are we on for Big Hero 6?"

Dan stared at the screen in confusion. "This isn't PJ, I think you have the wrong number." He typed back. Not only two minutes later a reply came.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. :D I hope I didn't interrupt anything!"

Dan smiled, this person was polite. "No problem, I'm never busy." Dan replied, not caring how vague it sounded.

"I know the feeling, I don't like people very much. I think I'm one of the most socially awkward people on the planet." The stranger said.

Dan actually laughed out loud, "Yeah right. You haven't met me ..." he replied then felt his heart sink. No one even remembered he existed. School was lonely.

"Oh yeah? On a scale of one to ten how antisocial are you because I'd say I'm a good 9." Came the reply.

"I'm 11."

"Oh wow, ok fine. I admit defeat, I surrender - you may take me to your prison where I'll waste away my days on bread and water and thinking about what could have been ..." Dan chuckled out loud at the strangers reply.

"You're weird :)" Dan replied with.

"I hope so, normalness leads to sadness." The stranger replied which made Dan chuckle again and take a sip of his drink.

"Deep."

"IKR?"

"How did you get this number anyway?" Dan asked curiously.

"My friend - PJ, got a new phone and I guess he gave me the wrong number :)"

"That sucks, Big Hero 6 is pretty good btw."

"Don't you dare spoil it for me! >:("

"I'm not that mean :P" Dan felt this warm feeling. Being noticed and having normal human interaction felt good.

"I didn't think you were mean. :)" They replied.

"What's your name? :)" Dan asked, happy to be having a normal conversation.

"I'm Phil, nice to meet you. What's your name? :)"

"Dan :)"

"You don't seem socially awkward - but then I suppose you're hidden behind your phone screen ;)" Dan's heart beat loudly when he saw the winky face emoticon.

"You have no idea ... anyway, what sort of things are you into?"

"Well I like anime, food and the internet. I spend pretty much all my time on the internet. :)"

"I'm practically a full-time internet hobo. My best friends are the memes posted on social media sites XD"

"Oh wow, that's pretty sad! JK :P I think grumpy cat and I have a thing going on ;)" Dan laughed aloud, earning some weird glances from the surrounding people. Not that he cared - they'd forget it ever happened.

"Good luck mate, his walls are pretty hard to break down :)"

"Haha, I'll keep that in mind! ^u^ ... so what music are you into?"

"Well my favourite band is Muse but I love Kanye, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the disco and some others." Dan typed out quickly.

"No way ... I love ALL of them. We have a scary amount in common :D"

"We certainly do :)"

Dan continued to chat with Phil the whole time he stayed in the coffee shop. When he checked his watch however, he knew the time was getting on and he needed to get out before the staff forgot he was sitting there and locked him in - it legit happened once.

"Um, Phil. It's getting late and I need to go. It was really cool talking to you :)" Dan felt sad at the thought of leaving Phil after having a genuine conversation with a human being in over 23 years (excluding his parents).

"Oh :( Well I hope we can chat again. You sound really cool and I would love to chat more ... as long as you promise that you're not a serial killer ;)"

"I promise I won't chop you up into tiny bits and feed them to my pet shark ... probably :)"

"Haha, ok. Talk later then Dan x" Dan's heart beat sped up again. What was with the 'x'? Something about Phil made Dan's heart flutter. Maybe it was because he had a proper conversation or maybe it was because they had so much in common.

"Talk later Phil x" Dan's eyes widened. 'WHY DID I PUT AN 'X' TOO?' Dan thought in alarm. He face palmed before shoving his phone in his pocket and power walking out the cafe and towards home.

~

Phil's heart felt fuzzy, there was something about Dan that made his heart race. He seemed like the perfect human being and even though he didn't know what Dan looked like or how old he was, Phil had fallen in love with his personality and it scared him that in only a few hours time he had managed to form a small crush on this stranger who he had accidentally texted.

The next day when he met up with PJ he explained what had happened. "So, you gave me the wrong number." Phil started off as they sat down in a booth, cradling their coffees.

"Oops, sorry." PJ chuckled and took a sip.

"Yeah, I ended up texting a complete stranger." Phil laughed and took his own sip.

"Oh god, were they nice?"

"Actually ..." Phil trailed off, wondering if he should tell PJ how he felt towards someone he didn't really know.

"Spit it out." PJ raised an eyebrow.

"Well we got talking ... and he was really nice. His name is Dan and-"

"Whoa hang on Phil, now don't go blindly trusting this person! You haven't agreed to meet him have you?" PJ asked in disbelief.

"What? No, no! I'm just saying we had a very long conversation and he seems like a nice guy. I mean, we have so much in common and-"

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"Well ... no."

"Do you know how old he is?" PJ asked, with a skeptical look on his face.

"No, but-"

"Well then, he's a serial killer." PJ stated. Phil chuckled and shook his head.

"He is not, he promised me he wasn't. Besides it's not like I'm going to meet up with him after a few hours of texting. I'm not stupid." Phil defended.

"A few hours? You sound like you're in love with him!" PJ chuckled. Phil blushed.

"I'm not in love with him! He's just nice." Phil said a little more quietly.

PJ's eyes widened, "Do you have a legitimate crush?" He smirked.

"N-no-"

"You so do. The blush you're sporting totally proves it!" PJ laughed, pinching Phil's cheek. Phil yelped and in the process of pulling away, he knocked his coffee over.

"Shhh-iles!" Phil exclaimed and jumped up as hot coffee spilled over his jeans.

PJ was laughing hard. "Even now you won't swear." He shook his head and smugly took a sip of his own coffee.

"Ugh PJ!" Phil complained and swiped off the small amount that had dripped onto his right jean leg. "I'm getting another coffee." Phil grumbled and huffed whilst standing in line. Soon enough the line shortened and it was only him and the man in front.

"What would you like sir?" the barista asked him. Phil couldn't see his face - not that he was paying attention.

"A caramel macciato." the man sighed. The barista nodded and looked to the cash register before looking at the man again.

"What would you like sir?" She asked again and Phil frowned, did she mean him or the man? However the man seemed to grumble before handing her a napkin with his written order. Phil frowned at the strange interaction. Phil watched as the waitress looked down at the napkin in confusion, along with the money for the man's drink. The man shook his head before turning round and walking to a booth.

"What would you like sir?" She asked in annoyance, clearly not having a good day.

"Oh um, vanilla frappe please." Phil rushed out.

"That'll be £3.15 please sir." She sighed and Phil dug the change out of his pockets before handing it over. Quickly, he rushed back to his own booth with PJ.

"So ... this mysterious texter. Have you spoken since yesterday?" PJ asked, interrupting Phil's train of thought.

"Um, no."

"Do you want to?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then do it now, if he likes you then I'm sure he'll be wondering why you havn't texted him back." PJ winked and Phil blushed once again.

"Fine, but stop taking the piss!" Phil warned and took his phone out, going to the contact which had recently been changed to 'Dan :)'

"Hey, how are you? :)" Phil texted.

"Simple." PJ nodded in approval.

~

Quickly, Dan whipped his phone out when it buzzed and grinned when he saw a text from Phil. Okay, so maybe he had been waiting for their next conversation. He kind of craved it. Acknowledgement made him feel happy and talking to Phil made him feel human.

"Hey, how are you? :)"

"I'm good thanks ^u^"

"That's good. So, what are you up to right now?"

"Waiting for the barista to remember what I ordered." Dan replied.

"Oh dear, must be a bad place XD" Phil teased.

"I think so. Everyone tends to forget about me anyway :("

"Oh Dan, if we ever met, I'd never forget you. You sound like an amazing person :)"

'Yeah right.' Dan mumbled in defeat and felt relief when a different barista finally came over with his order. She gave him a flirty wink and handed him the cup. Dan smiled politely and took it from her grip.

"If I had known you ordered I'd have put my number on the cup." She said flirtily and twirled a lock of hair.

"That's sweet, thank you." Dan replied, a little awkwardly.

"I get off work at 6, wanna meet then?" She asked, leaning against the seat and showing off her cleavage.

"Sure." Dan smiled charmingly. She beamed and turned to go before walking away. Dan shook his head - she wouldn't remember a single word of their conversation.

~

"I think so. Everyone tends to forget about me anyway :(" Phil showed the text to PJ who frowned.

"That's so sad." Phil sighed and quickly typed a reply.

"Oh Dan, if we ever met, I'd never forget you. You sound like an amazing person :)" there wasn't a reply for a while and Phil was feeling agitated about his answer. He wanted to know more about Dan and he wanted to help him and become friends. Somehow he had just a cast a spell over him. Finally though, Dan's reply came. "Thank you Phil :)"

"No problem :) By the way Dan, how old are you? I never got to find out."

"I'm 23, how old are you? :)"

"I'm 28, oh god I'm a dinosaur D:"

"Haha, no you're not :)"

"Phil, you've been grinning at your screen for five minutes, what are you two talking about?" PJ asked.

"Just playful banter." Phil smirked a little.

"Jesus just marry him already." PJ chuckled and Phil sent him a flat look.

"Do you want to see Big Hero 6 tomorrow then?" Phil asked, putting his phone down for a second.

"I'd love to, should I bring Chris?"

"Of course." Phil smiled before turning back to his phone.

~ One Month Later ~

Phil was completely head over heels for Dan. They had been talking for ages and everything about him seemed perfect, even though he still didn't have a face to the name Dan was perfect in his eyes. He had been working up the courage to see him in person and wanted it to be soon.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before getting his phone out and bringing up Dan's contact. "Hey Dan x"

"Hey Phil x" Came Dan's reply not only a minute later. Phil's heart fluttered at the use of 'x', it had just happened. One day they started to use it and it stuck and every time each of them sent it, a flutter would go through their hearts.

"So ... I want to ask you something ..."

~

Dan frowned. "Shoot :)"

"Well ... we've been talking to each other for over a month now and ... well I'd really like to meet you in person :) We just have so much in common and I'd like to talk to you face to face x"

Dan's heart thumped wildly in his chest. He groaned and hid his head in his hands. 'Of course he'd want to meet me at some point. How could I be so stupid?' Dan thought to himself. He wanted to see Phil - of course he did, but even if they met, as soon as Phil looked in different direction or his eyes came off Dan's face for a second - he'd forget.

"I'm not sure Phil ... you don't want to meet me. I'm not worth it :/" Dan tried to urge him.

"You so are! Please! I want to see your face, you're one of my closest friends believe it or not ... and I'd really like to meet you in person x" A small smile graced Dan's lips and he bit his lip. It felt nice to be called someone's best friend.

"... ok fine. Meet me at the park tomorrow at 1.30 x" Dan gave in. He knew this would be the last time they had interaction. It made Dan sad but he felt happy that he got to see Phil's face at least.

"Thank you!!! I can't wait to meet you ^u^ <3" Dan smiled.

"I can't wait either :)"

~

Phil sat nervously on a park bench, anxiously tapping his knee. He felt beyond nervous to meet Dan. He was terrified he'd not turn out to be everything he hoped for and was terrified at the thought of being cat fished. He'd be so disappointed if he turned out to be some creepy old man - not to mention terrified.

His fear continued to escalate as the seconds rolled by.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1-

Phil's phone buzzed and he gulped when he saw the text. "I'm here, where are you? :)"

Phil's palms were getting sweaty so he wiped them on his trousers and quickly typed in a reply. "By the fountain on a park bench. Just look for someone with black hair and blue eyes :)"

Phil kept looking at his screen in case Dan replied and tensed when he saw a shadow loom over him. "Phil?" A voice asked - a voice which sent a shiver down Phil's spine. He gulped, looked up and froze.

Dan was gorgeous. His eyes were a warm coffee brown and were so inviting. His skin was a peachy colour which looked like a faded bronze tan. His hair was a mocha colour which swept across his forehead to the left. It was a similar cut to Phil's which swept to the right. He had a tall but slim build with a little muscle on the arms. Little details like his handsome dimples and black studs made Phil weak at the knees. How could this person be so perfect? He felt himself fall completely.

"U-u-um, y-yeah. I'm Phil." He breathed. Dan smiled a little before sitting next to Phil, who couldn't take his eyes off Dan.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Dan smiled.

"And you." Phil chuckled, feeling nervous. Did Dan think he looked okay? Was his hair on point? Did his breath smell? He was suddenly very paranoid around the beautiful human being. However, what Dan said next crushed him a little.

"Look, Phil ... it's nice to meet you and everything and I think you're amazing but ... well after this we won't speak to each other ever again, okay?" Dan sighed, meeting Phil's eyes.

"What do you mean? Why don't you want to talk?" Phil asked with a little fear laced through his words. Dan shut his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's complicated and you've done nothing wrong. It's all me okay? I tend to get left behind and Ijust don't think you should get involved with someone like me." Dan sighed, looking sadly at his shoes. Dan quickly reached out and grabbed Dan's hand making both of them blush.

"D-dan, I want to help you. I want to be friends, please tell me why." Phil pleaded. Dan held Phil's intense gaze for a moment before he closed his eyes, breaking it and shaking his head.

"I can't, it was lovely meeting you Phil Lester ... now forget I ever existed." Dan smiled sadly and jumped to his feet, quickly walking away.

"DAN WAIT!" Phil called.

"Phil ..." Dan said, turning around. "Look at the sky." He smiled sadly, as if knowingly.

"What, why?"

"Just do it." Dan spoke calmly before walking away. Phil frowned in confusion and looked up at the sky ...

He sat back down on the bench, frowning. He tapped his jean leg and bit his lip nervously. Twenty minutes went by and he couldn't stand it any longer. "Hey Dan, where are you? :)" But there was no reply ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil insists on meeting Dan again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/133160756-phan-one-shots-~the-silence-2  
> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137834170184/the-silence-2-phan  
> Russian translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5780418/14863883#part_content

"Dan? Are you okay? What happened? X"

"Are you hurt? Do you need help? X"

"Why aren't you answering me? Please Dan I miss talking to you! X"

"Why didn't you show up? Please talk to me Dan :( X"

"Dan ... I miss you. Please."

Dan gazed sadly as his phone continued to buzz next to him. He had been receiving texts from Phil all week and had been so tempted to pick up the phone and talk again. However, then he'd need an excuse and Dan knew telling the truth would make him sound crazy and only drive Phil further away.

He glared at his lap as his phone buzzed for the third time in the last five minutes.

"You're so stubborn Phil." Dan grumbled under his breath. Out of curiosity he peered at the screen.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" He couldn't help smile but it soon vanished. He sighed and put the phone back down, he couldn't read the texts otherwise Phil would know and he didn't want to hurt Phil more than he already was.

Dan huffed out a groan in annoyance and fell back on his bed in frustration. "Why does he have to be so perfect?" Dan thought in annoyance. He remembered how cute Phil looked and how he could get lost in those blue eyes for centuries. He sighed happily just thinking about What Phil looked like and all the conversations they'd had together.

His thoughts were once again interrupted when his phone buzzed once again and he bit his lip, resisting the urge to reply but that didn't stop him peaking at the screen again.

"Is it me? :(" He gave up. Dan had at least reassure him, so he unlocked his phone and tapped on messages and seeing over thirty from Phil.

"Phil ... it's not you, it's me. Now, please stop texting." He replied, biting his lip in hesitance. "Am I really doing this?" He thought, but pressed send anyway.

Phil's response came almost immediately. "DAN! I thought you were dead! Where have you been? Why didn't you show up? Why haven't you spoken to me? :( X"

Dan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't answer Dan. Don't answer..." His brain warned.

"Phil, stop texting me and forget me. You've already done that anyway." He sent his reply before cursing - he was being too vague and Phil would obviously only have more questions.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'd definitely remember you - especially if I saw you! Please talk to me Dan, I miss you :( X" Phil replied.

Dan gulped, his last words tugged at his heart strings and he was tempted to laugh bitterly at his statement about remembering Dan's appearance. He shook his head and put his phone to the side - what else was he supposed to see? "What are you doing to me Phil?" Dan mumbled, feeling torn between telling Phil the truth and leaving things alone.

But if he left it, he'd be alone forever.

That thought made Dan selfishly want Phil to remember him. He let out a loud yell before surrendering and swiping his phone up once again. What did he have to lose?

"Phil."

He hesitated for a second but shook his head, he'd lose Phil either way. "Alright, you want to know why? Fine then. Ever since I was born I've had a condition. This condition has haunted me all my life and has made me isolate from everyone else. Phil, when a person looks away from my face or body they forget I exist and when they look at me once again it's like they've met me for the first time all over again. I struggle through life every day because I can't get a job because my boss would forget I was working for him and I would leave disaster in my wake. Don't you see? We've already met, I met you in the park a week ago and I know what you look like. I've talked to you and even told you to forget me. Stubbornly, you protested so I told you to look up at the sky and guess what ... you forgot me, like everyone else ... so please. Just leave me alone." Dan hit send with tears in his eyes.

There was no reply for five minutes and Dan felt his heart sink. "I lost him." Dan thought miserably and drew his knees into his chest." Tears leaked and a sob even crawled out of his throat. He was about to collapse onto the bed when a loud noise made him jump in fright. He stared at his phone and his heart beat rapidly as he saw Phil's contact and heard the ringing of his phone.

~

Phil stared at his phone screen in surprise. He was not expecting that reply from Dan and even though he had trouble believing it, he also knew there was something serious about his words. He gulped and looked at the screen for five minutes - not knowing what to do. He was so sure that if he had met Dan before he'd remember.

He bit his lip before an idea came to mind - his voice. Without a second thought he clicked on Dan's contact and pressed 'call' then anxiously listening as the phone rang.

'ring ring'

'ring ring'

'ring ring'

'ring ri-'

"Hello?" A slightly croaky voice asked and a shiver went down Phil's spine as well as a stab of deja vu. He stared wide eyed ahead of him before stuttering out a reply.

"H-hi." He swallowed as he heard a small sigh from the other side.

"What is it Phil?" He asked as if he was tired with life. It made Phil's heart drop because it sounded full of emotion and loneliness.

"I-I just ... I don't know. Are you telling the truth?" Phil asked a little hesitantly.

"Yeah." His reply was blunt. Phil bit his lip.

"Then ... let me see you again."

"Phil-" Dan sighed but Phil interrupted him.

"No! J-just let me see you again. I need clarification." Phil tried to say sternly.

"It's not worth it - you won't remember me." Dan replied and he could detect the small ounce of pain in Dan's voice.

"Please! If I don't remember then I promise I'll stop bothering you." Phil insisted, sounding half desperate. He heard a small huff of frustration over the line and waiting anxiously as Dan seemed to debate.

"Fine, FINE! Whatever you win. One more time, that's it." Phil felt relief wash over him.

"Thank you." He breathed out in happiness.

"Whatever ... see you tomorrow Phil." Dan replied although the fondness was clear in his voice and Phil couldn't stop grinning.

"See you tomorrow Dan."

~

Phil bit his lip nervously, sitting down on the same park bench next to the fountain. He scanned every face to pick out anything familiar and could feel the previous nerves eating at him once again. He was scared for a few reasons - first of all, he was nervous to meet Dan for what seemed to be the first time again. Second of all, he was scared Dan was lying and would just not show up and claim Phil had forgotten him. Finally, he was scared about forgetting Dan again and hurting him. Out of paranoia, he checked his phone for any new texts but didn't find any.

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice asked and Phil's head shot up. His eyes went round as he took in Dan's face for a second time. Shock washed over him as he memorised all of Dan's gorgeous features.

"How could have I forgotten his face?" Phil thought in confusion as he remembered meeting Dan for the first time and thinking how incredibly beautiful he looked and when he told Phil to stay away and then look up at the sky. "He was telling the truth." Phil thought in disbelief and felt the need to touch Dan just to make sure.

"Hi." Phil breathed and reached to touch Dan's cheek, feeling the smooth skin under his fingers. He smiled a little when he saw Dan blush at the touch.

"S-so ... I'm here." He stated as Phil pulled his hand away.

"Yeah, you are." Phil smiled to himself and made sure he didn't take his eyes off of Dan for a second, taking in every detail. He felt his previous feelings for Dan return full force and was falling hard. "How could I forget your face? I remember meeting you and talking to you, so why only now?" Phil muttered to himself, but Dan heard and his eyes went wide.

"You remember when we first met?" Dan exclaimed in shock.

Phil frowned, "Of course, now that I remember your face I remember seeing you for the first time and being glad to finally meet you in person. But then you told me to forget you and as you were walking away you smiled at me and told me to look at the sky ... I can't believe I just forgot about you." Phil shook his head in shame, but kept his eyes fixated on Dan.

Dan continued to stare in shock. "B-but ... no one remembers my face. As soon as they look at me again it's like we never met." He explained. Phil frowned.

"But I remember meeting you here at the fountain." Both of them stared at each other in bafflement before a smile made it's way onto Dan's face.

"Do you really remember me?" Dan asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Phil insisted, reaching out and cupping Dan's face again - he was so beautiful and he couldn't help the flutter in his stomach at falling for Dan all over again. Dan didn't think and pulled Phil into a hug - almost tearing up at the fact that he could hug someone again.

Phil yelped a little but melted into the embrace. However, before he closed his eyes he snapped them open, looking at Dan's back so he didn't forget him whilst hugging him. As he kept his eyes trained on Dan's back, he hugged him tight, hopefully providing security for his newly found friend. He just hoped Dan couldn't hear how fast Phil's heart was thumping in his chest at the close contact.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Phil asked softly.

"Ok." Dan replied happily and pulled away with a beam on his face.

~

The sun was setting and both Dan and Phil were laughing and walking through the park, fingers intertwined. They were scared to let go of the other in fear of losing them. Their bond had strengthened throughout their time together and Phil found that, however many times he looked away, as long as he held Dan's hand he could remember him and everything they had talked about and done.

They made it back to the fountain where they would part ways. "I had a lot of fun today Dan." Phil beamed, feeling completely happy - he was certain he loved Dan.

"I did too, I've never done this before so ... thank you." Dan smiled shyly and looked happily at Phil's face and drinking in his appearance for the hundredth time.

Phil bit his lip, "I'm glad ... but I'll forget this ever happened." Phil said with fear in his voice. Dan smiled sadly and nodded.

"I know." He sighed before he frowned and reached into his pockets. "Wait." Dan smiled and pulled out a pen then pulled their hands up and writing on the back of Phil's hand. He tried to look at what Dan was writing but Dan wouldn't let him see. He grinned when he was finished then lowered their hands again. "Well, this is goodbye for now ... I mean, that is if you want to meet me again. I understand if this is too much of a hassle. I can just disappear if you want." Dan offered, looking at his feet sadly. Phil felt his heart clench.

"No! Please don't go ... you've become really special to me Dan so don't you dare disappear." He said sternly, lifting Dan's chin so they were eye level again. Dan stared in surprise and Phil felt happy as he saw the happiness in Dan's eyes.

"Ok." Dan whispered.

Phil bit his lip as the urge to finish the evening with a kiss gnawed at his stomach. "Come on Phil, just do it." Phil thought encouragingly.

Dan looked like he was about to speak but Phil took a leap and pulled Dan's chin forward and met his lips halfway. Both boys' heart beats were going a hundred miles per hour as they finally shared a kiss. Dan's lips felt so soft and so perfect against Phil's and he felt his lips tingle. Dan felt the shock quickly fade and joy replace it. His hands slid around Phil's waist to keep him in place, not wanting to waste a moment. Phil lost himself in the kiss, feeling so drunk on love even though he hadn't known Dan for very long. He felt a connection to him and didn't want to wait - he wanted to be with Dan. He wanted to be there for him and he wanted to give Dan the love he deserved. He wanted to have a relationship with Dan.

As oxygen lacked they pulled away, breathing heavily. Both eyes slowly opened as they came down from their blissful high. Dan blinked a few times, still in shock. He never knew how his first kiss would feel or if he'd ever have one but he couldn't have asked for it to be as perfect as it had turned out to be. He couldn't wipe the beam of his face.

"I think I'm falling for you Dan." Phil whispered, studying his beautiful chocolate and coffee coloured eyes.

"I think I'm falling for you too Phil." Dan grinned, leaning forward and kissing him for a second time just to make sure. Phil smiled against his lips and pulled Dan as close as possible. After another long and passionate kiss they broke apart with giggles tumbling from their lips.

"I'll see you soon." Phil smiled, savouring every precious second he had left with Dan.

"Not if I see you first." Dan winked and pecked Phil's lips once before letting go of him. Phil felt cold without his touch and panicked a little as Dan slowly backed away from him, smile still on his face. "Don't worry, I left you a small note." he grinned. I nodded and kept my eyes on him as he walked away, just as he was about to go out of site he turned back to me. "PHIL!" He called.

"WHAT?" He shouted back.

"LOOK UP AT THE SKY!" Dan replied with a reassuring smile. Phil swallowed and nodded, taking a shaky breath and reluctantly tearing his gaze from him and towards the night sky.

~

Phil was sat at home with a smile on his face. He didn't know why but he felt a happiness that he'd never felt before. He stared up at the ceiling in wonder - what had happened, did he meet Dan again? He let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He wanted to remember so bad - one minute he was next to the fountain and the next it was night and he was all alone.

He pulled his hands away and was about to text Dan when he caught sight of something on the back of his hand. His heart sped up and he immediately sat up, bringing his hand close to see a message inked into his skin.

'Proof we met. Thank you for the amazing day Phil. Dan X'

Phil's jaw dropped and he felt the happiness wash over him again - so it was true. "I really did forget him!" Phil thought in shock before grabbing his phone and immediately typing a message to Dan.

"So ... how was our day? X"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil's relationship progresses, even though Phil can't remember what his boyfriend looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/157548019-phan-one-shots-~-the-silence-3  
> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137834445664/the-silence-3-phan  
> Russian translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5780418/14872765#part_content

"I love your eyes." Dan spoke fondly and Phil blushed. 

"Thanks." Phil mumbled and Dan chuckled - the sweet sound filling Phils ears and making him grin back. "Your's are lovely as well." He added shyly, staring at Dan's warm brown eyes through the screen. 

"Your hallucinating. That or Skype is messing with your vision." Dan brushed off, averting his gaze. Phil only smiled.

"Nope, I remember how beautiful your eyes were when I saw them for the first time." Phil grinned.

"You forgot, and now your memories are playing tricks on you." Dan grumbled, although there was a small smile on his lips. It made Phil feel proud - from the last few months he had been able to find out that Dan wasn't used to compliments since his parents never talked to him. It made him sad that Dan didn't find himself beautiful or worthwhile so Phil made it his duty to make Dan feel special.

"Definitely not." He grinned. "Anyway, when are we going to meet tomorrow?" Phil asked, changing the subject so Dan couldn't object any longer.

"I'm free all day, you choose." Dan shrugged. 

"Lunch time then. I don't have work today so we can do whatever we want." Phil beamed, although hi cheeks flushed. Neither of them had mentioned the kiss that happened a few months back but Phil found himself falling even more for Dan. The topic hadn't come up and both of them were too scared. Phil feared that Dan was too insecure and thought Phil didn't want him, but he also feared that just because he was Dan's first friend, he had confused his feelings of friendship with love and would then stop liking Phil that way so he wants to be sure. 

"Lunch time it is." Dan confirmed. Phil typed a quick note into his phone so when he next checked his phone he'd see it and remember he was seeing Dan. 

"Usual place?" Phil asked - they had been meeting up at a little coffee shop in town that they adored and would spend hours talking in.

"Actually, I was hoping we could meet up at the fountain tomorrow." Dan replied, his cheeks glowing slightly pink.

"Oh? Ok." Phil smiled, not questioning it further. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them, that is until Dan started to frown. 

"What is it?" Phil asked in concern.

"I ... I-It's just ... nothing it's fine." Dan set his lips in a straight line and his eyes gleamed with emotion.

"Dan, please tell me." Phil said softly.

Dan let out a small sigh, "I just ... why do you make the effort to keep me around Phil? I'm not special and it's unnecessary. "Dan muttered, eyes trailing to his lap.

Phil's breath caught in his throat because Dan was degrading himself again. "Shut up." Phil said sternly and Dan looked up at him in surprise. "You are special and I like you. I would miss the bond we have. I feel so happy having a friend like you around." Phil admitted and Dan's blank face turned into a smile once again. 

"Thanks Phil." Dan whispered and Phil beamed back, reaching out a hand and stroking his computer screen. 

"I can't wait to see you." Phil sighed, stroking Dan's pix-elated cheek.

"I can't either." Dan grinned before coughing and looking around his room. "I-I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye Phil." Dan stuttered and Phil giggled as Dan finished the call.

"Goodbye Dan." He replied. As soon as Dan's image disappeared Phil frowned in confusion before looking at the skype icon. "I'll never get used to this." Phil thought - realizing he probably had a skype call with Dan. He hated not knowing what he looked like as soon as he looked away. His eyes flicked towards the small picture taped to the top right of his laptop screen and suddenly all the memories flooded back again and he let out a breath of relief. 

He had taped Dan's smiling face somewhere he'd often see it so he could remember what Dan looked like whenever he wanted to. He also had them both as his lock screen and plenty of pictures in his camera roll but whenever he was browsing the internet he just had to glance at the corner of his screen and see Dan's gorgeous face smiling at him. 

Phil smiled before reluctantly tearing his gaze away and then Dan's image left his mind. He picked up his phone to see if Dan messaged him and opened his phone to see t was in notes. He'd often find them when he had to leave a note for himself when he had the memories of being with Dan. Phil grinned as he read his own note.

"You're meeting Dan at the fountain tomorrow. Who knows, something awesome might happen! Don't get hopes up though! ~ Phil."

Butterflies swarmed in Phil's stomach. Even though he couldn't remember Dan's face or the memories they've shared together which weren't in text form, he knew Dan's personality and he knew every time he forgot Dan's face he'd be feeling so happy and in love. He'd even read self notes before which told him he was in love with Dan. So Phil knew he liked Dan a lot even if he couldn't remember his face.

~

"Hey." Phil beamed as he met Dan at the fountain. 

"Hi." Dan smiled, his cheeks already pink. Phil found it adorable. He quickly made his way over and wrapped his arms tightly around Dan. He felt secure in his arms and wrapped in Dan's scent. Dan's hugs felt like home and he felt himself fall in love a little more every time. He had known Dan for nearly five months and he badly wanted more although he was content with Dan's friendship if he didn't want to take it any further.

"I miss your hugs." Phil mumbled, nuzzling into Dan's shoulder.

"I miss yours too." Dan whispered, running his fingers lightly over Phil's spine and making him shiver in delight. 

"I want to remember our memories together all the time." Phil sighed sadly, resting the side of his head against Dan.

"I wish you could remember too. I love thinking back to all the times we've met up in the last few months. I seriously enjoy being with you Phil." Dan whispered, and Phil swore Dan kissed his hair but he didn't say anything. 

After a moment of just holding each other, they finally pulled away. However, their hands stayed entwined. They always held hands so Phil could remember as long as he was touching Dan. They proceeded to go on a walk around the park, hands swinging between them. As they were talking, Phil's mind always played through their memories together so he would never forget them. He smiled as he remembered the second time he met Dan in the park.

"I think I'm falling for you Dan."

"I think I'm falling for you too Phil."

Phil blushed at the memory and his grip tightened on Dan's hand. He wanted to kiss him so badly. By two in the afternoon they had done a full circle and ended up back at the fountain. 

"Phil." Dan spoke up softly and pulled us both down onto our bench. "I've been thinking ... about these last few months." He started, his thumb brushing over Phil's knuckles. "And forgive me if you don't want to talk about it but I can't help thinking back to what happened a few months ago ... when we met for the second time." Dan mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. Phil felt his own cheeks heat up and his heart hammer in his rib cage. 

"O-ok." Phil stuttered and internally cursed at how nervous he was. "What would you like to talk about?" 

"Did ... I mean ..." Dan trailed off and Phil could feel his hand shaking in his hold. Phil squeezed his hand reassuringly and turned Dan's face so they locked eyes and Dan let out a breath - finding comfort in the blue of Phil's eyes. "Did you mean what you said? Y'know ... that you were falling for me? Or was that in the past?" Dan asked, biting his lip hard. Phil felt proud of Dan because that was actually a really brave question from someone who was known to be cautious of their relationship since it was his first.

"Yes." Phil replied without hesitation. "Did you?" Phil asked, eyes moving from Dan's lip to his eyes once again.

"Yeah." Dan blurted and both boys smiled at each other. "C-can I kiss you again?" Dan asked and Phil's eyes widened because Dan was being so brave. He swallowed and nodded eagerly. 

Their lips met and the previous sparks returned making both of them sigh in happiness as they melted into each other. Phil had been craving this contact for months so put as much effort into making it the best kiss he could in case Dan changed his mind - although that was ridiculous and he was just being paranoid. When their lips parted they took in a breath. 

Dan grinned before grabbing Phil's face and pulling him in for another one. Their lips moulded perfectly together and hands grabbed at the other, just wanting to hold. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Phil asked, wanting to be brave for Dan now. 

"Yes." Dan breathed and the grins never left the boys' faces as they kissed and smiled and clashed teeth. They didn't care though - they were giddy and drunk on love. 

~

Phil smiled softly, his fingers tracing Dan's cheek as he slept softly. Phil's thumb stroked down the side of Dan's jaw to his chin before reaching his bottom lip. He ran his finger to the corner of his mouth before reaching forward and delicately kissing it. 

Dan stirred and Phil giggled as Dan let out a sleepy moan before blinking his eyes open. Dan seemed to be startled for a second until his gaze landed on Phil and he relaxed, smiled stretching across his face. 

"Morning gorgeous." Phil whispered, pecking Dan's nose.

"Good morning. I could definitely get used to this." Dan whispered, his voice a little husky. He was perfect. 

"Me too boyfriend." Phil smiled and Dan chuckled. Both just stared in to the other's eyes in contentment. 

"Mmmm, I like it when you say that." Dan sighed sleepily and snuggled into Phil, savouring the moment before he winced. "Ow." He grumbled.

"Maybe not move around too much." Phil smirked. 

"Shut up, my butt hurts." Dan whined but nudged into Phil's neck, tucking his head under Phil's chin whilst Phil's arms wrapped around him. 

"Sorry baby." Phil chuckled, stroking over Dan's shoulder blades. 

"So many pet names." Dan sighed.

"Which is your favourite love?" Phil smirked once again.

"Bear ..." Dan admitted, his cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment. He was glad Phil couldn't see his face then. 

"Bear it is then." Phil smiled fondly and kissed Dan's hair.

They lay in bed until one o'clock, sharing kisses, cuddles and small talk. Dan never thought he could feel so happy and was so glad Phil accidentally text-ed him 5 months ago. Unfortunately Dan had to go and pay his landlord so left Phil around two with a passionate kiss at the door. Phil chuckled as he saw Dan limp slightly which earned him a glare.

Two hours later Phil opened his phone and nearly choked on the coffee he had in his hand when he saw the message he had left himself. 

"Dan's your boyfriend now. Also you had sex last night and it was amazing! ~ Phil" 

Phil blushed, he could probably imagine himself typing that still giddy after being with Dan. He seemed to be a nearly different person with Dan and he longed to remember him because he wanted to know what his boyfriend looked like and what his little habits were or how he looked when they had sex - which he assumed was amazing according to his note. 

He let out a slightly sad sigh although the butterflies in his stomach were having a rave. He wanted to remember his boyfriend so badly. He wanted to remember the sensation of his lips on his and how it felt to have him in his arms but no matter how hard he tried remember he came up blank. He knew the basics - like Dan had brown hair and brown eyes. He had written it down before in slightly more detail but even so Phil only had a vague idea and he wanted to know every detail and every nook and cranny of Dan's body and face. He wanted to be the boyfriend Dan deserved.

Time flew by and night arrived. Phil felt a sense of loneliness wash over him as he got into bed that night and immediately knew he must have enjoyed waking up with Dan in the morning. He let out a sigh and strained to try and remember but once again came up blank. 

"I wish I could see past your curse Dan. I wish I could remember you. I love you." Phil thought and closed his eyes, wanting sleep to take him so he could see Dan sooner the next day. 

~ 

Dan walked towards Phil with a sly smirk and swung his hips. Phil grinned and happily watched Dan put on a show for him as he wriggled his hips teasingly as he approached his boyfriend. Phil watched in awe as Dan straddled his legs on the sofa and Phil automatically wound his arms round his waist. Dan leaned forward and breathed on Phil's lips teasingly. 

"You're amazing." Dan whispered and Phil nearly whimpered because Dan was so close and wouldn't kiss him. 

"So are you." Phil mumbled, swallowing slightly in anticipation as their noses bumped. Instead of kissing Phil, Dan trailed his lips across his jaw and Phil nearly groaned in frustration. He quickly forgot his frustration however when Dan lightly kissed the dip where his neck and the end of his jaw met. Dan pressed his chest again Phil's and started kissing down the side of his neck.

Phil let out a shaky breath and tilted his head to give Dan more access whilst his arms wrapped more tightly around Dan, pulling him closer to his body. He let out another sigh as Dan started to suck and nibble a love bite onto Phil's collar bone. 

"Jesus ..." Phil breathed as Dan moved back up to nibble into a softer bit of flesh, leaving a trail of bruises. He could feel Dan smirking so tangled his fingers in Dan's brown lochs and tugged him away from his neck and to his lips instead where they kissed heatedly. Phil ran his tongue over Dan's bottom lip and Dan eagerly opened up, although Phil could sense a little hesitation. 

Phil pulled away and Dan whimpered. "Why'd you stop?" Dan whined. 

"I'm just checking that you want this. I mean this is your first tongue kiss isn't it?" Phil asked softly. Dan blushed but nodded. 

"I'm not afraid though. I want this. I want you." Dan urged, looking at Phil with sincerity. 

"You're sure?" Phil double checked and Dan groaned in annoyance.

"Yes Phil! Now stick your tongue in my mouth." Dan grumbled and Phil chuckled before pulling Dan back in for a kiss, quickly picking up the heat again. Phil's hands left Dan's hair and trailed down his back, tracing over the bumps of Dan's spine and making him shiver in the process. As Phil's tongue pushed against Dan's, Phil cupped Dan's butt and Dan moaned into the kiss, stirring something in his stomach.

Phil squeezed Dan's butt and Phil could feel Dan press further into him and Phil was very aware about the slight pressure on both of their crotches. Dan pulled away, panting heavily and suddenly bucked his hips forward making both of them groan. "Shit." Dan cursed, breath coming out ragged. "That felt so fucking good." Dan sighed and rutted his hips forward again, making Phil grunt and grip Dan tighter. 

"Fuck." Phil choked and Dan grinned. 

"It's hot when you swear." Dan admitted, and Phil was amazed at how the shy Dan he knew had turned into this seductive and confident young man. 

"Before we carry on, because believe me I'm enjoying myself, if you don't want to start anything sexual just tell me and we'll stop now because this is a turn on." Phil swallowed, blushing a little at his own words. 

Dan also seemed to turn pink but he didn't look scared. "I told you Phil. I want this, of course if you don't want to I'll stop but ... I would like to." Dan bit his lip, going a little more timid and Phil smiled as he saw his Dan shine through. 

"I want to as well. I just want you to be sure." Phil spoke fondly, cupping Dan's cheek and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"I'm sure." Dan grinned and returned for a deeper kiss. He ground hips down into Phil's again and he moaned. Phil grabbed Dan's ass again but stood up, letting Dan wrap his legs round his waist. They both stumbled to the bedroom and then Dan was thrown down on the bed. Phil crawled over him and started to kiss down Dan's neck, hearing a loud moan leave Dan's lips.

"F-fuck. I'm really sensitive th-there." Dan stuttered, hands twisting in the back of Phil's shirt. Phil smiled against the skin and gave Dan a quick peck on the lips. 

"If you want to stop just say." Phil whispered in Dan's ear, eliciting a shiver. 

"Don't be expecting it." Dan mumbled and pulled Phil down so that their bodies were pressed together again. Phil kissed his neck again and Dan bucked his hips up which made Dan moan loudly. "Shit, Phil."

~

Phil sat up in bed, breathing heavily and staring ahead of him wide eyed. He remembered. It had been a dream of the night before but Phil could still remember Dan's image clear in his mind and he felt so excited as he remembered everything like he remembered what Dan looked like. 

He grabbed his phone and stabbed his finger on Dan's contact, not caring what time it was - he had to tell him. After a few rings Dan picked.

"Hey, why are you calling at 5 in the morning?" Dan's groggy voice asked.

"You've got warm chocolate eyes, slightly tanned skin, mocha coloured hair and a cute nose. You have adorable freckles on your neck and a dimple on the left side of your face. I asked you to be my boyfriend two days ago and you have an amazing orgasm face." Phil blurted, saying anything that came to mind without having to look at a picture.

"Um ... ok, thanks." Dan chuckled down the phone. "What brought this on?" 

"Dan just meet me at the fountain." Phil said excitedly and jumped out of bed, throwing clothes about and trying to get ready.

"What, now?" Dan asked in confusion. "Phil it's really early."

"Dan please." Phil said desperately. "It's really important!" He pleaded, hoping Dan caught on to how urgent he sounded. 

There was a sigh on the other side, "You better have a good reason for waking me up at 5 in the morning, even if you are my boyfriend." Dan grumbled and Phil chuckled. 

"See you in half an hour bear." Phil grinned.

"Bye." Dan yawned and hung up. Phil grabbed his phone and keys before tugging on his clothes and leaving his flat as soon as possible. 

~

Phil waited nervously for Dan, going over his image and in his head so he wouldn't forget and playing through every memory. He could remember - without having to touch Dan, without a picture and without just seeing him. 

Soon enough Phil saw a figure walk towards him through the dark and Dan appeared, looking tired and a little rumpled. His hair was messy and his clothes looked like they had been thrown on - not like Phil looked any better but Phil loved Dan however he looked. 

"Alright, why did you drag me out of bed?" Dan grumbled, sitting down next to Phil on their bench. 

"I'm going to look at the stars." Phil mumbled and Dan raised an eyebrow.

"You brought me here for stargazing?" Dan asked, smiling through his annoyance.

"Shut up and watch." Phil grinned and Dan noticed the beam on his boyfriends face and how excited he looked. He frowned when Phil looked away from him without holding his hand and wondered if he should grab it so Phil remembered why he was here.

"We met here a few months ago and you told me to look at the stars. The second time we met I kissed you and two days ago you agreed to become my boyfriend. Daniel James Howell I am in love with you and I can remember you without having to look at you. I can remember everything we've done together and I've loved every second." Phil announced.

Dan watched in awe as Phil said those things without touching him or looking at him and he could feel tears in his eyes because Phil remembered him. Phil turned back to look at Dan with a large grin. "I don't know if it will last forever but I'm so happy I can remember now so I want to spend as much time together whilst it lasts - even if that's forever. I love you Dan." 

Dan felt the tears leak and he let out a happy sob and wrapped his arms tightly around Phil, kissing him passionately. "I love you too Phil!" Dan cried. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
